Good Bye in the sea of clouds
by Spark Valkov
Summary: La breve despedida entre dos caballeros, antes de la partida del primero. Yato x Tenma. Shonen-ai. One-shot.


Autora: Spark Clutches  
Tipo: Angst, Romance.  
Resumen: La breve despedida entre dos caballeros, antes de la partida del primero.  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Advertencia: shonen-ai, spoiler si no han leído el manga de LC.  
Pareja: Tenma x Yato.  
Razón: Ponerme a llorar en esa escena del manga T_T  
Comentarios: Me ha gustado mucho cómo se desenvuelve el manga de Lost Canvas, y sus personajes, ah! los adoro a casi todos! y realmente la despedida de estos dos fue con tanto sentimiento, que… T^T  
Dedicatoria: Bueno, quizá se lo dedico a una amiga.  
Estado: Completo.  
No. Palabras: 747  
Última actualización: 17 de junio de 2013.

**Good Bye in the sea of clouds**

El barco de la esperanza se encontraba a la deriva en un mar de nubes, nueves infernales, que daban temor al saber de qué se trataba.

Hacía poco habían cruzado la entrada del Lienzo perdido.

"A partir de este punto, abandonen todo el sentimiento de amor del pasado."

– ¿Olvidar el pasado? ¿Qué se referirá con eso? – Preguntó pegaso al compañero de al lado.

– ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? Yo no tengo la menor idea, creo que lo mejor será estar alertas, a ver qué sucede… – Contestó el unicornio.

– Si… Supongo… –

Tenma se quedó en la orilla, meditando, mientras su compañero se dirigía hacia otro sitio.

De repente, pegaso escuchó muchas voces familiares, que le llamaban por su nombre, "Tenma, Tenma, Tenma…" cada voz era tan diferente y auténtica, al menos así sonaban, pero…

– "No, no puede ser, esas voces… no, todos ellos ya están muertos." – Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos temblar. – "¿Por qué, acaso es una ilusión de Alone?" –

– Tenma, ¿Ya nos olvidaste? Míranos para recordar nuestro rostro, Tenma. – Le decía uno de los niños del orfanato, seguido de varias voces que le llamaban.

El caballero de pegaso estaba frustrado, las palabras le empezaban a calar en el cariño que le tenía a todas las personas que habían muerto a raíz de ese guerra santa, todos, incluyendo los caballeros dorados que dieron su vida, su maestro Dohko, caballeros de bronce y de plata que dieron su vida por defender el barco, y muchos otros.

– No… nunca lo olvidaré, ¡a ninguno de ustedes! – iba a voltear cuando…

– ¡Ni se te ocurra, idiota!

Pegaso sintió unas manos sostener su cabeza, con fuerza.

– Ya… ¡Yato! – reconoció a quien lo había detenido,

– ¡Tenma! ¿No recuerdas el mensaje cuando entramos? – Su voz se quebraba por pocos.

– "…abandonen todo el sentimiento de amor del pasado…" No puede ser, ¿Nos piden que olvidemos a nuestros amigos? –

– No a olvidar, Tenma… – su voz se quebraba, sus manos dejaron de sostener la cabeza de Tenma con firmeza, para aferrarse a su cintura, y abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en la espalda ajena, humedeciéndola con sus lágrimas.

– Yato… – le sostuvo los brazos, sentía el cuerpo del unicornio pegado al suyo, y sus mejillas se comenzaban a humedecer.

– No nos olvides Tenma… no nos olvides, ¡pero no voltees hacia atrás!

Ambos temblaban, sus respiraciones se agitaban, no dejando salir los gritos de lamento que nacían desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Y al darse cuenta, las voces cada vez se escuchaban menos, y cada vez había más "Yato" en su recuerdo: cuando se conocieron, cuando se volvieron a encontrar, cuando lo salvó de la muerte, cuando se perdieron en el bosque; tantos momentos que habían pasado juntos, y ahora se encontraban como nunca antes.

El cuerpo de Yato se enfriaba.

Tenma lo agarró de los brazos, y lo jaló hacia adelante, para abrazar todo su cuerpo, y dejarse abrazar nuevamente.

Leves sollozos recorrían ambos cuerpos. Se separaron ligeramente, con sus rostros a centímetros, observándose con plenitud los rostros húmedos.

Y unieron sus labios; una unión suave, pausada, reconfortante.

Conocían lo que desde hacía tanto querían, pero a lo que se habían abstenido por una u otra razón.

– No me olvides… pero no voltees atrás… –

– Yato… no, ¿por qué te despides? Estás bien, ¿cierto? – vio el rostro triste del unicornio. – ¿Cierto, yato? –

– Tenma… yo volteé hacia atrás y… mi cuerpo se está convirtiendo en piedra; como el de Yuzuriha, y el de los demás. ¡Pero no voltees! No… por favor, sigue adelante, Tenma… –

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, esta vez, con más fuerza y desesperación.

– No Yato, no me pidas eso, quédate, me prometiste que debías cuidar de mí, Yato, no te vayas, ¡Yato! – El cuerpo del unicornio ya era de piedra.

– Tenma, derrota a Hades y protege a Athena; confío en ti. – Le regaló su última y preciada sonrisa, justo antes de convertirse completamente en una estatua de piedra.

– Yato… ¡Yato! – gritó desesperado arrodillándose frente a la estatua que se encontraba frente a él.

–Tu pesar es muy grande, mi querido Tenma; sigamos adelante y derrotemos a Hades, para que la vida de cada caballero haya valido la pena. – La chica que era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena le extendió la mano, escoltada por el caballero dorado de Leo y de Aries.

– Sasha… – Al observar su sonrisa, aceptó su mano, para seguir con la metaprimordial.

– "Yato, vengaré tu muerte… ¡la tuya y la de todos! ¡Prepárate Hades! –

**Fin**


End file.
